1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crimping tools and more particularly to a crimping tool having an adjustable crimp section.
2. Description of Related Art
A coaxial cable is a type of electric cable which has two conductors that share a common axis. Coaxial cables are popularized by applications in transferring communication signals, cable TV, etc. There are many applications that a coaxial cable can find itself playing an important role. Therefore, crimping a coaxial plug and a coaxial cable together has become an important subject. Taiwanese Utility Model Number M322099, entitled “crimping tool” is disclosed. The Taiwanese Utility Model Number M322099 can achieve a task of crimping a coaxial plug and a coaxial cable together. However, in terms of dealing with coaxial plugs with different specifications, the Taiwanese Utility Model Number M322099 requires that a crimp section of a crimping tool must first be unplugged from the tool in order to create a void. Consequently, a placement of a crimp section of a different specification is needed to back fill the aforementioned void before the crimping tool can be used again. The replacement of the crimp section creates inconvenience to a user. Moreover, there is a risk of losing or misplacing crimp sections that are not currently plugged in.
Due primarily to the aforementioned problems and deficiencies, the inventor of the invention set out to collect relevant data, and perform multi-faceted assessments and evaluations. After continuous trials and errors, modifications, and along with having many years of professional working experiences in the industry, a novel crimping tool which can crimp various different kinds of specification is devised.